


"Would you like a stuffed bear?"

by coolification



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, Canon Bisexual Character, Coda, Crowley's manipulation, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Mark of Cain, Minor Character Death, Murder, POV Second Person, Post-Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe In Miracles?, Season/Series 10, Short One Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolification/pseuds/coolification
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has recently woken up as a demon, Crowley and him have some fun times at a funfair. Dean gets Crowley a stuffed bear at the shooting galleries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Would you like a stuffed bear?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizbobjones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizbobjones/gifts).



> Originally published on tumblr 29/10/2014 [here.](http://coolification.tumblr.com/post/101213134691/elizabethrobertajones-queen-of-the-unironical)

"This is your idea of howling at the moon?" He asks, raising one of those ridiculously well sculpted eyebrows at you.

"You asked if I wanted a stuffed bear. Well, I do." That draws a snort out of him, but he looks around, the ferris wheel, the carrusel, the haunted manor, and there, the shooting galleries. He strolls confidently to the nearest one, and gives the bored looking guy a luminous smile and a wink that you wouldn’t mind receiving yourself. The poor lad can’t do anything but blush.

"Hia, name’s Dean. You look like you could use some fun, and I could do with one of those bears, the pink fluffy real sized ones. So how about a trade? See, I don’t want to pay, but I can put on a real show that’ll bring more people here, so no boss of yours needs to know about that detail."

"I- I don’t know, I mean, if she found out…"

"Come on, I bet I can impress you if you give me the chance…" He leans over the counter, practically whispering the last words into his ear, and the dude starts shaking and stuttering, beet red and with a goofy grin on his face.

"O-Okay, y-yeah, impress me a-and you get the biggest bear."

"Thanks, sweetheart." Another wink, and you’re convinced the guy is going to have a heart attack at any second. Either that or pee his pants.

Dean takes one of the toy guns, and points it to one of the bees over his shoulder, facing the ferris wheel on the other side of the fair instead of his targets. The rubber bullet hits straight into the eye of the bee, knocking it over in one go. The boy may be stunned at the ability of someone to shoot with those rigged rifles, but you are impressed at Dean’s instinctive knowledge of his new powers. Only a few hours as a demon, and he already has a perfect grasp on telekinesis. Yes, he was a good investment.

He knocks all the bees, mostly one by one but sometimes three at a time, finding new ridiculous ways to show off with each one, until there’s only the last one left and a group of people around him cheering him on.

He holds the rifle over his shoulder as if holding a javelin, goes as far back as the cable tying the gun to the counter will let him, and then with the impulse he throws it at the last standing bee, with such strength that the cable breaks free dragging a piece of the counter behind, and the gun crashes against the last bee, breaking the platform that supports them and making a hole on the wall. Dean starts laughing in delight, absolutely pleased with himself, and you really are impressed now, observing the destruction with an admiration that the other people around you don’t seem to share. A boy in the crowd has started crying, and the adults exchange muttered insults and expressions of horror, some of them seem indesicive as to whether or not to intervene. The previously smitten guy looks livid now, and seems to have finaly found his voice.

"WHAT THE FUCK, DUDE??!! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT???!!! HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO EXPLAIN THIS???!!!"

"Weren’t you impressed? Does that mean you’re not gonna give me a bear?"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU??!!" Dean steps on the counter and starts getting one hideous green and pink bear himself, the size of a pony at least, and the guy, along with some other people from the crowd, try to grab his legs and get him back on the floor.

That is the worst idea they could possibly have, and you are gifted to witness the awakening of the most glorious creature you have ever seen. As he breaks bones and bathes himself in blood, as kids start screaming and crying and their terrified parents try to get them to safety, you can clearly see his darkness growing and expanding around him, a dark aura of unrestrained power crossed by the red veins of the mark of Cain, a gorgeous sight that pays off for your hard work. Your careful grooming has blossomed into an unstoppable killing machine, and the artistry with which he executes his function is certainly worth contemplating in awe. Finally, everyone around has fled the scene, except for the three security guards, the guy from the shooting game, and a few bystanders stupid enough to take part on the fight, all of them now laying on the floor, either dead or halfway there.

"Well, that was fun. Here’s your frigging bear." He hands it to you with a bloody hand, as he goes to investigate the rest of the prices around.

"Gracias" you say, and he emerges from the pile of cheap trash with a couple of things on his hands.

"Look, cowboy hats!" Yes, he was definitely a winning bet.


End file.
